From kittypet to warrior
by dawnstar920
Summary: Chloe is just your average kittypet... or is she? Chloe loves the outdoors, and likes to hunt and fight. When the Riverclan Leader Mistystar asks her to join the clan, because the others clans are destroying Riverclan, will she except? Please read! D
1. Allegiances

Riverclan

Leader: Mistystar- Blue gray she cat with big blue eyes. She is kind hearted and newly named leader of Riverclan.

Medicine cat: Motherwing-dappled golden she cat. She has a bit of a attitude but she is kind hearted and a good medicine cat even if she doesn't believe in Starclan.  
Williowshine- A gray tabby she cat with light blue eyes. She is just like her mentor except she belives in Starclan.

Deputy: Blackclaw- A smoky black tom with dark green eyes. He is very aggressive but would give his life to the clan.

Warriros-

Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes. She is kind but takes a long time to trust any cat.

Dawnflower- Pale gray she cat with pale green eyes. She is a very fierce warrior.

Pouncetail- Ginger and white tom with green eyes. He is very kind and free spirited.

Queens- Icewing- White she cat with blue eyes. She is kind but very stressed because she is worried for her two surviving kits.

Kits- Petalkit- White she cat with brown patches. She had bright green eyes.

Pricklekit- Black tom with blue eyes.

Kittypets.

Chloe- Black and white she cat with big light green eyes. She is very adventures, but she gets scared easy. She has a bad temper and has a bad attitude at times. But she is very loving to those she is close too.

Casper- A long haired white tom cat with yellowish green eyes. He is very strong and brave. He is very hostile to those he isn't close to. He is in love with Chloe but she doesn't know. She thinks they are just good friends.

Moon- Ginger and white tom with a long tail and green eyes. He has a small white patch right in the middle of his back. He's a bit shy at first, but once he gets to know you, he's really sweet. Wouldn't hurt a fly. ( warrior name Moonspots)

Boo- A really dark, blue gray she cat with a few brown stripes. She is fluffy and a little rotund. She has big yellowish green eyes. She is also a grouch. (Warrior name Owleyes)

Snow- Pure white she cat with blue eyes. She is caring kind and loyal. (Warrior name Snowfeather)

Kit-tortishell with an orange chin 3 orange paws one black paw and hazel eyes. She is just a kit. Very curious and affectionate, very good hunter, doesn't seem smart at first but she really knows a lot. a very happy cat. She sees Ed as a father. (Warrior name. Hazeleye)

Ed- A fluffy jet black tom with bright yellow eyes. He is very crabby until you get to know him then he is very kind. (Ravenpool)

Peanut- A dark, and light brown tom with some white on him. He has brown eyes and he is very hyper. (Pouncefoot)

Pine- A beautiful long-haired brown she-cat with wise and cheerful pine green eyes Is wise and very cheerful. Can sometimes be strict, and also spunky.. Loves fish, and can fish because there's a river by her house. Hates being cooped up in her house though... Watches Riverclan and dreams of being in a clan..(Pineshell)

Mistkit- a cute gray she-kit with a white paw, and white stripes on her tail, and misty blue eyes. Is very cheerful and also hates the household. (Mistberry)

Callie- a calico she cat with piercing brown eyes. Quiet and thought full when need be. Loyal to what she thinks is right. She always trusts her instincts, knowing that they will guide her along. She is not afraid to speak out. Is also quite adventurous (Flowergaze)

Ouzoe- A brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. He loves to hunt. (Birdclaw)

Rouges-

Evening- A beautiful black she cat with green eyes. She is stubborn and proud. (Eveningbreeze)

Forest- Gold streaked dark brown tom with yellow eyes He is kind hearted and funny. (Forestfoot)

Leaf- pale brown tabby she cat with brown eyes. She is suspicious and unpleasant. (Leafleg)

Dawn- Shimmering gold she cat with light blue eyes. She is very Vain and snobbish. (Dawnstream)

Dusk- Gray tom cat with golden eyes. He is obsessed with she cat especially Dawn (Dusktalon)  
Moon- Silver tabby tom with white ears, belly, paw, and tail tip. He is quiet and VERY shy. He is in love with evening. (Moonstream)


	2. Prologue

**Just the prologue. **

Mistystar looked down at her clan.

"We will all go looking for Kittypets and rouges in a few days time! The clan is down too three warriors and no kits! Onestar, Blackstar, and Bramblestar's minds are set on destroying Riverclan! But I wont let that happen!" She yowled.

"Why Kittypets! We cant be a clan filled with them!" Blackclaw, the deputy yowled. The three warriors agreed with him.

"No, Mistystar is right! It is this or death!" Icewing, the only Riverclan queen meowed. She had her tail wrapped around her only two remaining kits. Petalkit, and Pricklekit. Mothwing and Williowshine, the medicine cats agreed.

"Starclan told us this." Williowshine meowed. Mothwing shuffled her paws.

"It has been decided! I will start sending patrols out tomorrow." Mistystar meowed, jumping off of high stone.


	3. Chapter one: Seen

**The first chapter is up! Review please! Everyone who gave me there cats names thank you, and they will be used just not yet.**

Chloe sat by the big screen on the window. She cried, wanting to go outside. Casper, her best friend lifted his head.

"You want to go out again." he meowed. Chloe just nodded. Casper didn't like the outdoors as much as her. She wanted to go see her friends, and maybe hunt some garden mice or something. Her owner came over to the window and opened it so she could jump out. She did just that and walked into her yard. She jumped up onto the wooden fence and walked along it until she came to her friend Boo's house.

"Boo!" She called. She smiled as her friend came out.

"Hey Chloe." Boo meowed jumping up next to her. The little bell on Boo's purple collier wrung.

"How do you stand that! I would lose my mind!" Chloe meowed. Her collier was just plain pink, with some diamonds on it.

"I don't mind it." Boo said her face hard.

"Where is Moon?" Chloe asked.

"He is in the house. Jessica wants to take us to the vets tomorrow. We need to get shots. He is looking for a hiding place." Boo meowed rolling her eyes.

"That is so Moon.." Chloe said laughing.

"Where is Casper?" Boo asked.

"He is in the house. You know him. He is more of a house cat." Chloe meowed.

"Yeah. I know." Boo meowed rolling her eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with that!" Chloe defended her best friend.

"Yeah… well lets go see if anyone else is out." Boo meowed. Chloe didn't say anything just walked along the fences looking into there friends yards.

"Snow!" Boo called. The white she cat with big blue eyes jumped up onto the fence with grace, and Chloe felt a bit bitter that the she cat got to be so pretty.

"Hello Boo, Chloe. You are looking nice today." Snow meowed politely. Boo and Snow got into some small talk, and Chloe slipped away. She jumped down to the border of a small stream. The two leg nests ended here and it expanded out to a lot of water and trees. Chloe heard a scuffling in the bushes and she crouched down, like she was ready to pounce on a cat toy. A mouse was nibbling on a seed. She ran forward but the mouse took off.

She hissed in frustration as it ran across sent marks. Her friend Pine said this was Riverclan cat territory, and if Chloe crossed she would be punished. Pine was so obsessed with the clans she even named her kit after one of them. Mistkit. Chloe sighed as she heard her two leg Rachel called her. She got to her paws and padded back to her fence. Jumping up then down, she walked into the house.

"Back already." Casper meowed raising his head. Chloe nodded and watched as her owners left the house. She guessed they were going out to eat or something. She walked to her food bowl and lapped up the stale tasting water. It was completely unsatisfying.

"I want out!" She hissed. Casper just watched her. Chloe padded over to the couch he was sitting on and jumped up next to him. She lazily shared tounges with him, that's when she saw a blue gray she cat standing at the glass door.

"What the… who is that!?" Chloe meowed jumping off the chair and running to the door. Casper followed.

"Who are you!" Chloe meowed loudly.

"I am Mistystar! Leader of Riverclan!" The blue gray cat replied, and Chloe's eyes widened. A clan leader!

**There it is. First chapter. ;] Review!!!**


End file.
